


Knowing the Drill

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, slight nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had done plenty of embarrasing and inappropriate things in his life, but this one takes the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Den: Magnus Jensen  
> Nor: Sindre Nilsen

Magnus had done many embarrassing and inappropriate things in his 28 years of life. 

He had dived from the highest trampoline in 9th grae and lost his swimshorts. He had won a contest for the highest jenga-tower built in 10 minutes, only to trip and fall into it when he was going to recieve his trophy.   
He had sneezed in his optometrists’ face, gotten a nosebleed when getting vaccinated, and cracked an untimely joke about Madonna not really being a virgin when a priest walked past him. Despite claiming he meant the singer Madonna, the priest would not believe in him and lectured him about not bad-mouthing the mother of Christ.

“But nothing will beat this one,” Magnus thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and desperately tried to think of anything but the tightness in his pants. 

Unexpectedly getting an erection wasn’t new to him, but getting one while at the dentist sure was. 

Sure, he could blame it partly on biology, and partly on his dentist.   
Dr. Nilsen was a “cold beauty” with sharp cheekbones and pale hair, with deep blue eyes that drew Magnus in, and for Magnus it was almost impossible not to daydream aobut the man that was leaning over him and exploring his mouth with latex-clad fingers and metal tools.

He thought he was safe though. The handsome dentist made no comments about the unwanted stiffness in Magnus’ pants, he didn’t as much as look away from his own tools or the tooth her was trying to repair.   
Magnus’ sweet-tooth be damned for so many cavities. 

Even though he couldn’t really feel much in the tooth itself, he could hear the buzzing and feel the shaking of the enamel being drilled in.   
And it did not help with his “problem” at all. The dark eyes of Dr. Nilsen sometimes moving to look into Magnus’ own helped even less.  
If Magnus was in a position where he could bite his own cheeks and run away, he would. But for the moment all he could do was to breathe and hold on.

40 minutes felt like an eternity for Magnus, as he tried to count the tick’s and tock’s of the clock on the wall.  
When that didn’t help he tried to count how many tools had been used. His counting soon shifted over to the quiet hums of the dentist. 

‘Oh Gods,’ Magnus wished there wasn’t much left to do so he could leave.   
He knew that the more he thought about his “problem” the more it would bother him, but closed in inside a small room with a gorgeous man close above him, Magnus could not hold his train of thought for long until it crashed down into the gutter again. 

When Dr. Nilsen finally said “you’re done,” Magnus felt like he had been held underwater for too long and finally being able to breathe air again.   
He tried to say as little as possible, and was relieved that Dr. handsome was not the kind of person to drag things out long and was more straight to the point. 

Magnus was just about to turn around and leave then the dentist spoke again.

“Mr. Jensen… Do you have a… dentist fetish?” 

Magnus felt his cheeks and ears turn red and burn with embarrassment, and he tried to stutter out a reply.

“Because if you do, then I will not agree to treat you again. If this was just a.. unfortunate rush of hormones, however…”

“It just happened, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice!” Magnus blurted out, clenching his fists so hard his arms started shaking and he looked down at the floor in defeat.   
The room was silent for a moment until the dentist spoke again.

“Okay, then I can have you back next week for the other tooth needing repair. Just no more boners, okay?”

“I can’t promise you that, I mean, you drilled me pretty good.”

Magnus hands flew up to cover his mouth as soon as the words had been said, and he cast a panicked glance over to the stunned man across from him.   
To his relief, the response he got was laughter, and the dentist stood up and walked over to him. 

“If you’re gonna use that kind of language, you might as well call me by my name. I’m Sindre.” 

“Really? I was starting to think Dr. Handsome suited you.” Magnus winked at the slightly shorter man. 

“Magnus, you may have made my Tuesday less dull, but I have another patient waiting so you’ll have to wait until next week to flirt more.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Magnus bowed before being waves off, eager to return despite the embarrassing moments before.


End file.
